Future
by GabiihStephanie
Summary: "Você se lembra de como ele era, não é? Ele era lindo. E, apesar dos anos, continua assim. Mesmo que seus cabelos estejam se tornando brancos e as rugas emoldurem seu sorriso. Você se apaixona ainda mais por ele a cada dia que passa, se é que isso é possível". Do começo ao fim. Castiel e Dean passaram por muita coisa nesses últimos 25 anos juntos e ainda passarão por muito mais.


**One-Shot**

Você se lembra de muita coisa.

Desde o primeiro dia em que seu Pai criou tudo. Desde o primeiro dia em que Ele o criou. Você tinha tantas dúvidas, era muito curioso. Sempre adorou vir a Terra para observar a vida marinha. E, após alguns milhões de anos, um peixe, que havia conseguido patas, saiu de um lago. Você lembra como ficou surpreso, não lembra?

E você ainda consegue ouvir a voz de seu irmão, Iron, na sua mente lhe dizendo "Não pise naquele peixe, Castiel. Grandes planos para esse peixe". Você sorriu para ele, porque assim como você, ele conseguia ver a beleza daquele ato.

**I've seen the world, done it all**

_(Eu vi o mundo, fiz de tudo)_

**Had my cake now**

_(Tive minha recompense agora)_

**Diamonds, brilliant**

_(Diamantes, brilhantes)_

**And bel air now**

_(E um belo ar agora)_

Você se lembra do começo deles. Os humanos. Tão puros e inocentes, lutando pela sobrevivência como qualquer outro animal, mas eles aprenderam a domesticar o fogo, a agricultura e tornaram-se sedentários. Perderam aquele brilho que todos os outros seres possuíam e até hoje, você só conhece um humano com aquele algo especial.

Foi ali que tudo começou. Os pecados, a inveja, a cobiça, a sede pelo poder... Eles eram tão ligados a uma suposta divindade. Cada civilização com seu Deus, ou deuses. E você sempre sorri sozinho quando se lembra das maravilhosas e criativas histórias que eles criaram ao longo dos anos para tentar explicar tudo.

Você olha para todos eles e vê seus defeitos, vê suas falhas, seus pecados, mas você não perdeu a sua fé neles. Talvez isso seja por causa **dele**. Você não tem certeza, mas tudo parece tão certo agora.

Mesmo presenciando alguns episódios horríveis protagonizados pela raça humana, você ainda olha para eles com carinho. Mesmo depois de todas as guerras, genocídios e a morte entre irmãos. Você se lembra muito bem de Caim e Abel, David e Golias, Sodoma e Gomorra. Tristes episódios que o deixou preocupado, mas não foram o suficiente para fazer com que vocês desistisse dessa raça em especial.

E você se lembra do momento mais notável. Notável, porque nunca chegou a acontecer. O apocalipse. Impedido por dois garotos, um velho bêbado e um anjo caído. Você se lembra de tudo que aconteceu. Você se lembra de tudo o que você fez... E não consegue se arrepender de nada, porque se não fossem feitas essas escolhas, certas ou erradas, você não estaria aqui com ele hoje.

**Hot summer nights, mid july**

_(Noites quentes de verão, meados de Julho)_

**When you and I were forever wild**

_(Quando eu e você éramos selvagens para sempre)_

**The crazy days, the city lights**

_(Os dias loucos, as luzes das cidades)_

**The way you'd play with me like a child**

_(O jeito que você brincava comigo como uma criança)_

Você volta para a realidade assim que a máquina para de trabalhar. Você tira as roupas do varal e pendura as recém-lavadas. Você sorri sozinho, pois nunca se imaginou fazendo algo tão banal quanto lavar roupas. Coloca as roupas para passar em um cesto e caminha até a sala.

Lá está ele. Apesar da mudança que os anos provocaram em sua pele alva e em seus olhos cansados, ele não mudou tanto. Talvez o que mais lhe chame a atenção seja o fato de suas rugas estarem mais acentuadas e a coloração de seus cabelos ter adquirido um tom acinzentado.

Ele continua lindo. E você continua jovem.

Você continua com seus cabelos negros, seus olhos azuis e seu corpo de um homem com seus 30 anos. Você continua sem as rugas e as mudanças que o tempo deveria provocar em você, porque mesmo sem seus poderes... Bem, você ainda é um anjo do Senhor.

Você se lembra de como ele era, não é? Olhos de um verde intenso e claro, cabelos loiros em um tom mais escuro, as sardas salpicadas por seu rosto, as pernas arqueadas, o corpo firme sob suas mãos... Ele era lindo. E, apesar dos anos, continua assim. Mesmo que seus cabelos estejam se tornando brancos e as rugas emoldurem seu sorriso. Você se apaixona ainda mais por ele a cada dia que passa, se é que isso é possível.

Por fora ele pode parecer diferente, mas por dentro ele ainda é o seu Dean. Ainda é brincalhão e carinhoso, sempre preocupado com as outras pessoas. Ainda tem contato com Sam, que agora está casado e com um filho de dois anos e você sabe, mesmo antes deles, que Amelia está grávida de outro bebê. Uma garotinha. Você contou isso para seu amado, mas ele não quis contar para Sam. Ele quer ver a surpresa nos olhos do Winchester mais novo quando ele descobrir.

Você ouve algo que o tira de seus devaneios. É a voz de Dean, mas você não prestou atenção no que ele disse e pediu para ele repetir.

"Desculpe, eu não prestei atenção", você diz, ainda parado atrás dele que está sentado no sofá mexendo em seu notebook.

"Eu disse para você deixar a roupa aí. Eu passo e guardo depois". Ele responde com um sorriso fraco nos lábios, te encarando com aqueles olhos verdes, que adquiriram um tom mais escuro com o passar do tempo e você não consegue deixar de sorrir vendo aquela cena adorável.

"Depois discutimos isso", você coloca uma mão naqueles ombros largos, fazendo um carinho, "Quer um café? Acabei de fazer". Continua o olhando por alguns segundos e anda até a mesa, colocando um pouco de café em sua caneca vermelha.

"Quero sim, Cas. Obrigado. Eu só vou terminar o relatório para o Jim e já te dou atenção, ok?". Você suspira e se pergunta como pôde ter sido tão sortudo ao achar alguém como ele.

"Tudo bem, Dean. Beba o seu café, vou estar te esperando no quarto", sua voz sai com um toque de malícia, mesmo sem ser a sua intenção e você vê o sorriso do ex-caçador aumentar. Você entrega a caneca em suas mãos, que mesmo ainda sendo fortes, possuíam algumas manchas e rugas por conta da idade, dá um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e anda até o quarto, onde coloca as roupas em um canto e se joga na cama, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos.

As lembranças invadem a sua cabeça novamente. Tantas coisas vocês dois conquistaram juntos... O inferno estava fechado, assim como o céu e o purgatório. Vocês conseguiram resgatar Adam do inferno, Crowley estava morto, Metatron preso, e os poucos monstros que ainda estavam andando pela Terra estavam sendo mortos pelos caçadores que sobraram. Estava indo tudo bem, não é?

Dean resolveu fazer faculdade. Administração e negócios. Não fazia muito bem o tipo dele no começo, mas ele pegou gosto pela coisa. Sam voltou para Stanford e agora era um advogado respeitado. Amelia tinha sua própria clínica veterinária, depois que resolveu deixar seu marido para voltar para Sam. E você não trabalhava por um salário, apenas para ajudar as pessoas. Trabalhos voluntários, aqui e ali...

Estavam felizes. Finalmente. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, todas as escolhas erradas e as certas, vocês finalmente sucumbiram a essa coisa maravilhosa que chamam de amor. E estão juntos.

Você ouve alguém suspirar e abre os olhos, vendo que Dean está parado na porta, apenas te olhando. Você se senta na cama e o olha também, com os olhos curiosos.

"Eu poderia ficar te olhando para sempre, sabia?". Ele diz e sua pulsação acelera.

"Digo o mesmo para você". Você se levanta da cama e caminha lentamente até o ex-caçador. Leva uma de suas mãos até o rosto pálido dele, passando a ponta dos dedos por suas sardas e rugas. "Você continua lindo."

"Não. Olhe para você, jovem e bonito, ainda da mesma forma que estava quando o conheci. Eu estou velho e..."

"Shh...". Você o interrompe e o faz olhar em seus olhos, dizendo o que tem para dizer com a expressão séria. "Não diga isso. Não há beleza no universo que se compare a você, Dean".

**Will you still love me**

_(Você ainda me amará)_

**When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**

_(Quando eu não for mais jovem e belo?)_

**Will you still love me**

_(Você ainda me amará)_

**When I've got nothing but my aching soul?**

_(Quando eu não tiver mais nada além de minha alma dolorida?) _

**I know you will, I know you will**

_(Eu sei que sim, eu sei que sim)_

**I know that you will**

_(Eu sei que você ainda me amará)_

**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**

_(Você ainda me amará quando eu não for mais belo?)_

Um sorriso cresce no rosto de seu amado e você o pega pelas mãos, levando-o até a cama. Você faz o loiro se sentar e se encaixa em seu colo, buscando seus lábios com uma intensidade que não distava muito da violência. As mãos fortes de Dean são firmes em seu corpo e ágeis para tirar a camiseta que você estava usando, depois tirando a sua própria.

Você olha para aquele corpo e suspira, admirando sua boa forma. Dean leva uma de suas mãos até seu pescoço e o puxa novamente para selar seus lábios. A próxima coisa que você percebe é que não está mais tão perto da cama, pois ele havia o levantado no colo e o levado até o centro da cama, encaixando-se entre suas pernas.

As sensações que o corpo do Winchester lhe causava eram incríveis, simplesmente indescritíveis. Os lábios dele atacaram os seus, sem aquele furor do beijo anterior, mas ainda com a mesma paixão. Você arranhava as costas largas dele inconscientemente e sorria quando conseguia arrancar um gemido rouco de seu loiro.

**I've seen the world**

_(Eu vi o mundo)_

**Lit it up as my stage now**

_(Iluminou o meu palco agora)_

**Changeling angels in a new age now**

_(Imitando anjos em uma nova era agora)_

Ele começou a beijar o seu corpo. Pescoço, ombros, peito, abdômen. Beijou entre suas pernas e começou a tirar sua calça. Seus olhos se deliciavam com a visão de ver Jensen daquela forma, tão entregue, tão faminto, tão apaixonado. O Winchester terminou de tirar as calça e aproveitou para tirar a cueca junto, voltando a beijar seus lábios em seguida.

Se sentiu endurecer e pôde ver que Jensen estava do mesmo jeito. Ele encerrou o beijo por um instante para tirar o resto de sua roupa, voltando a ficar por cima de você. Seus lábios pressionados contra sua pele, o calor de seu corpo se misturando ao seu... Era tudo demais para aguentar. E quando você o viu sorrir e olhar para você, era como se a gravidade e as leis da física não se aplicassem a você, porque você se sentia como se estivesse flutuando. Era como se seu coração se esquecesse de como manter um ritmo constante e, naquele momento, você se esqueceu até de seu nome, sendo lembrado pelos gemidos de Jensen quando você alcançou seu membro e iniciou uma massagem torturante.

"Oh, Cas..."

"Dean... Eu preciso de você agora...". Você disse entre os gemidos e se lembrou de como era tímido no começo dessa relação. Mas não mais. Não com Dean Winchester.

O loiro colocou dois dedos em sua boca e você os chupou com vontade, tentando parecer o mais sexy possível. E conseguiu. Ele levou os dedos até sua entrada, inserindo um dele e esperando você se acostumar. A dor era um pouco incômoda no começo, mas logo se acostumou e Dean inseriu mais um dígito, voltando a beijar seus lábios, enquanto você continuava a marturbá-lo.

"Dean... Vem...".

Você o sentiu sorrir entre os beijos, enquanto tirava seus dedos e se posicionava, penetrando devagar, tomando cuidado para não te machucar. Você agarrou os quadris dele e o fez entrar de uma vez, sentindo um misto de dor e prazer. Ele começou a se movimentar e, em poucas estocadas, conseguiu atingir a sua próstata repetidas vezes, te fazendo delirar.

**Dear Lord, when I get to heaven**

_(Querido Deus, quando eu chegar ao céu)_

**Please let me bring my man**

_(Por favor, deixe-me trazer meu homem)_

**When he comes, tell me that You'll let him**

_(Quando ele vier, diga-me que Você o deixará entrar)_

**Father tell me if you can**

_(Pai, diga-me se você pode)_

**All that grace, all that body**

_(Toda aquela grace, todo aquele corpo)_

**All that face makes me wanna party**

_(Todo aquele rosto me faz querer festejar)_

**He's my sun, he makes me shine**

_(Ele é meu sol, ele me faz brilhar)_

**Like diamonds**

_(Como diamantes)_

Você simplesmente não conseguia descrever o quão bom e certo ter ele dentro de você parecia. Era como se finalmente estivesse completo, como se, por um momento, seus corpos fossem apenas um, assim como seus corações sempre foram.

Inconscientemente, suas unhas deixavam marcas na pele alva do Winchester, arrancando gemidos roucos de sua garganta, enquanto ele se aprofundava cada vez mais em você. Você estava simplesmente delirando com todo aquele contato e era como se fosse a sua primeira vez, todos os dias com eles eram tão apaixonantes e maravilhosos quanto os primeiros.

Você sentiu uma mão quente em volta de seu membro e suas pernas se enfraqueceram ainda mais após alguns minutos, percebendo que havia atingido seu ápice, sujando tanto o seu quanto o abdômen do loiro. Ele voltou a beijar seus lábios, invadindo sua boca com a língua, mordendo, pressionando, te levando a loucura até que ele gozou dentro de você. Suas respirações eram ofegantes e se misturavam devido a proximidade de seus rostos. Dean sorriu e depositou um leve selinho em sua boca, antes de sair de dentro de você.

O teto era tudo o que você conseguia ver e as mãos fortes dele tocando sua pele era tudo o que conseguia sentir, enquanto se recuperava daquele orgasmo maravilhoso. Você olhou para ele e Dean soltou uma risada fraca, o deixando curioso.

"Acho que vou voltar a fazer academia". Ele sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, ainda olhando para você.

"É só a idade, Dean". Você brinca e ele se aninha em seu peito, inalando seu odor profundamente antes de responder.

"Você ta me dando uma canseira, criança".

"Sou mais velho que você".

"Não fisicamente". Ele riu e seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver aquele sorriso maravilhoso.

"Da próxima vez, eu vou mais devagar". Você o puxa para cima, alcançando seus lábios, onde se inicia mais um beijo apaixonado.

"Não se atreva". Ele diz entre o beijo e você sorriu.

"Eu te amo". É a única coisa que você consegue dizer.

"Eu te amo". Ele repete com a voz suave e os olhos apaixonados antes de tomar sua boca novamente.

**Will you still love me**

_(Você ainda me amará)_

**When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**

_(Quando eu não for mais jovem e belo?)_

**Will you still love me**

_(Você ainda me amará)_

**When I've got nothing but my aching soul?**

_(Quando eu não tiver mais nada além de minha alma dolorida?) _

**I know you will, I know you will**

_(Eu sei que sim, eu sei que sim)_

**I know that you will**

_(Eu sei que você ainda me amará)_

Você se lembra que os dois tinham muito medo do que o futuro poderia lhes trazer... Mas agora percebe que não havia motivo para aquele medo, pois tudo estava perfeito. O céu poderia estar trancado, mas você estava no paraíso. E sabe que ele se sente da mesma forma.

FIM.

* * *

**_Notas finais do capítulo:_**

_Música: "Young and Beautiful" - Lana Del Rey._

_Espero que tenham gostado! Até a proxima!_

_Beijackles e Padakisses _


End file.
